


flower boys and poetry woes

by trashsith



Series: you're the thirstiest creature on this planet– nay, the universe [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is pure filth, but the threesome you needed all along, here i bring you, the threesome you didn't know you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: What's better than tying your SOLDIER boyfriend to a bed?Teasing him with your Nobody boyfriend.





	flower boys and poetry woes

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to get over writer's block than writing absolute sin?
> 
> I'm making this a series thanks to [FeralCreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature) because her fic is the one that inspired me to start this trash series about very unlikely threesomes and, again, the title is a direct quote of her calling me out (and the title of the series as well)

There was something truly arousing about watching in the mirror my mouth drop open to let out a loud moan when Marluxia’s tongue circled my clit. He hummed in content when he slid a single finger inside me and my hips buckled accidentally.

Not as arousing as Genesis watching us from the bed, hands clenching as his underwear failed to conceal his growing bulge. The vines Marluxia conjured up to keep him locked onto the bed were losing strength against the struggling SOLDIER and surely he would break free of his bonds if Marluxia lost his focus for a single second. 

I failed to keep myself from tangling my fingers in his pink locks as he pulled me closer to his mouth if that was even possible. I could feel the pressure in my abdomen, the need to let my orgasm overtake my body, but so did Marluxia. He wasn’t about to finish me off quickly, much less when we had Genesis watching us. Oh no, he could be teasing me for  _ hours _ bringing me to the edge only to pull me right back before I reached the moment of ecstasy.

Marluxia’s soft humming reverberated through my body, the vibrations increasing the pleasure every flick of his tongue brought me. My head fell back, forgetting for a moment my only instructions: never take my eyes off the mirror. One of his hands slid up my body to pinch my nipple between his fingers almost painfully, making me yelp and turn my gaze back to the mirror.

Instead of looking at my body, or even at the still clothed man underneath me, I focused on the red head suffering on the bed. A coquettish grin was sent his way, and Genesis's lips dropped open, though no sound came from them. Was he holding back a moan or did I simply leave him speechless? The man who recited his beloved poem constantly and always had a snappy comment ready whenever someone tried to get him to shut up, always wanting to have the last word in an argument, he sat vulnerable for me to taunt relentlessly.

Oh, I couldn’t wait for Genesis to break free from his restraints. His competitive nature could be annoying, but in the bedroom? It was exciting to see both men try to one-up the other when it came to my pleasure.

With a final cry of Marluxia’s name, I fell forward as my hips twitched in content that he finally allowed me to get the release I so desired. His fingers never faltered, keeping a rapid pace and hitting my g-spot even when I flinched at the oversensitivity. 

His lips pressed against my skin to leave gentle kisses on my quivering thighs. His darkened blue eyes watched me as I crawled off him and onto the bed.

“Genesis has been such a good boy.” I leaned back just as he tried to reach for my lips. Marluxia chuckled from behind me. “Maybe we should give him a reward.”

Genesis’s eyes flickered almost desperately between Marluxia and I.

“Well, what do you think, Gen?” Marluxia asked rhetorically as he palmed him through his underwear. Genesis only responded with a low groan.

I grabbed his jaw to force him to look at me. “Do you want my mouth,” I leaned forward to press my lips to his neck. “my hands…” Marluxia took his hand back to let me sit directly ontop of Genesis’s bulge. “Or my pussy?”

“Gods, I want all of you. Just- just touch me already.” His hips rose from the bed, but I pinned them down with my own.

Marluxia tsked. “My, my. How greedy is our boy. Certainly not deserving of such a prize.”

“Let’s not tease him any further, Marly.” I pouted as I raked my nails down Genesis’s chest and glanced at the sky-blue eyed man. “Can I ride him?”

He hummed as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. His eyes followed every subtle grind of my hips and a sly smile took over his lips. “Of course, my rose.”

I wasted no time in shoving the flimsy fabric of Genesis’s underwear down his legs just enough to grab his length and line him up with my entrance. A lewd moan escaped me as my walls stretched to accommodate his girth. Marluxia slipped his coat off, only his pants keeping him from being bared to us. I tried to reach for him, but my hand was promptly slapped away as he pushed his pants down to pool at his feet.

With my hands over Genesis’s chest, I experimentally moved my hips back and forth rather than bounce to hear the breathless moans and whispers of praise that poured out of him. His head rolled back against the pillow, though he kept his eyes where our bodies connected, watching his cock disappear inside me. 

“So good…” I sighed happily as I rolled my nipples between my fingers. “I’m so close already. Will you cum for me, Genesis? Gonna fill me up?”

He nodded quickly. His knuckles were turning white from how tight he was clenching his fists. I was genuinely surprised he hadn’t ripped the vines yet. Riding him was fun, but having him pound into me as my nails scratch his back? I felt myself getting wetter just by the thought.

“Good boy.” Marluxia praised as he pressed his chest to my back. I could feel his hand working himself and his breathing was irregular. 

His free hand reached around me and rubbed my clit with his index and middle finger: My pace faltered when I arched my back into his touch, making Genesis whimper. Marluxia’s groans turned into whiny moans, a sign he was nearing his own high. 

“You gonna cum for me, too, Marly?” I turned my head to press my lips to his ear when his head fell against my shoulder. He bit down gently on the skin before he got up and stood beside me, his hips coming to a halt as his warm, sticky cum covered both my chest and Genesis’s, and that was all it took for the auburn haired man to let his release paint my inner walls.

After a loud snap, I felt Genesis’s calloused hands hold onto my waist as he pushed me to lay on the bed. He grabbed my thigh, lifting it up to my chest as he pounded into me. I could only hold onto the bedsheets while I reached my peak, Genesis's name leaving my lips as if it was a prayer. He thrusted into me roughly, milking my orgasm for as long as he could.

I fell limp against the bed, letting Marluxia push me aside so he could climb onto the bed beside Genesis after he pulled out of me and collapsed beside my body. His mako infused eyes looked down at me as he pulled me to his chest. I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, Marluxia nuzzling his cheek as I brushed my lips over his throat. 

“I’m not done with either of you.” Genesis hummed. Small flames appeared on his fingers as they danced over my thigh and Marluxia’s hip. “So I hope you’re ready for your punishment for tying me up like that.”


End file.
